FROZEN: A Hanna Marin Story
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: What If Hanna never woke up after her car accident? How different would her life be? The lives around her? Short summary, good story I promise. Please read & Review!
1. Ashley Marin's Story

**FROZEN: A HANNA MARIN STORY**

_"Hanna!"_

_"Hanna."_

_I heard my name being screamed. Did something happen? Why can't I move?_

_Did that car actually hit me? I saw it coming and I felt glued to the ground. I was looking straight at the person in the car, I saw my attacker, the person who was victimizing me and my friends and I didn't move. I was hit. Am I dead? I look at my friends kneeling around my body, I don't feel dead but I feel different of some sort. This can't be death, I would see a bright light or something, right? Or am I just waiting for Jennifer Love Hewitt to help cross me over? I saw everything that was happening around me, the EMT's putting my body onto the stretcher and putting me into the ambulance, my friends being shooed away by a female EMT, telling them only family allowed. I heard them whisper to each other, all agreeing to go in Spencer's car. But as the ambulance sped off to the hospital I was being forced along with it like I was still attached to it some how. So i'm not dead.  
_

_I stood in the room, watching the doctors and nurses attach various medical supplies and equipment to me or to my unconscience self. I stood their patiently waiting for my friends and mother to show, all of which happened in less than 30 minutes. I knew they loved me. I hoped my father would come, but it's been a few days, still nothing. No father. No signs of me waking up soon. Why am I not waking up? I tried everything, I tried getting back into my body, didn't work. I tried to meditate myself back into it. Nothing. I'm hoping this doesn't last long. I have a virginity to loose and I need to know who killed Alison._

Hanna Marin has been in a coma for nearly a month and the doctors have concerns. Hanna herself has more concerns for her family and friends. She's been watching them and doesn't like what's going on. Ashley hasn't been herself since her daughter's accident, she's been hooking up with Darren again and they've been getting closer. Aria had sex with Ezra and still hasn't told a soul about their relationship. Emily's been skipping swim practice and hanging out with Maya more. Spencer keeps getting herself dug in deeper with the cops, they are extremely convinced she killed Alison. Hanna knows Spencer couldn't hurt a fly, but all the evidence is pointing to her. The girls have been too distracted by their personal problems they are neglecting their friendship and even the A thing slowly disappeared. I mean, Hanna watched as A stalked her friends for a few more days but then slowly A has given up. Even the girls gave up on A eventually, they got tired of searching and just let everything happen. Besides their lives were slowly falling into deep...

* * *

_It's been over a month since my accident, I've been laying this hospital bed just slowly fading away. Well at least to me it felt that way, I've been just following around everyone to keep up with everything that's going on. My mother has been dating Wilden, I mean it's not like I completely hate him, he seemed like a creepy jerk on the exterior but I guess now that i'm not here, he seems suitable for my mom. He's been helping her out around the house, paying bills, cleaning up, he even moved in. I found that a little to quick for my mother's standards but I guess it's understandable. Right now they are both sitting at the kitchen table enjoying dinner together, my mother actually cooked something, pasta and salad. She's been keeping her pain together but I know she's been sad, I even saw her cry herself to sleep a few nights. But I guess as the days go on, the more she has to realize she has to live her life too. _

_I look at Ashley watching Darren eat his dinner, as she picked at the pasta on her plate. "There is something I need to tell you," she begins to tell him. I'm sitting on the other side of the table and they can't see me. It's weird, I know i'm there looking at them but my presence isn't actually there. I just wish I could know they see me, but no one can. "Your pregnant?" Darren asks her, a smile forms on his face. She confirms his question with a smile on her's. "Yes," she tells him, letting a few tears falling out her eyes. "I just..." she begins to say. "I know. I wish Hanna was here, too," he adds, taking his hand and wiping away tears from her face. He drops his hand and looks at her, "Your so beautiful and i'm so happy we're going to be starting a family together." I look at them two, they are so good for each other. It's like she's brought out the softer side to Darren, and he's her protection. _

_He takes his napkin and wipes his face, stands up and then gets on his knees. He looks at Ashley, grabbing her hand and looking her straight in the eyes as he begins to say. "I know this isn't the ideal romantic proposal, I was going to wait for the right moment and do it right, but finding out that your bringing a part of us in this world is inspiring me to do better. Ashley, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you, going to be with you and taking care of this child. I want Hanna to come home to family. This baby, to a family. And with you I see that. Will you... marry me?" He asks her, a few tears fall out of my eyes as well as my mothers. "Yes," she tells him, he stands up and they share a kiss and a hug. I'm so happy for them._

As Hanna watched her mother and Darren share in happiness, she felt sad herself. Since this accident she's been like a ghost figure wondering around Rosewood following her family and friends, watching their lives move on while she's frozen in a hospital bed. She hates that the world continues to go on while she's in a coma, not even sure when she's going to wake up.


	2. Aria Montgomery's Story

**FROZEN: A HANNA MARIN STORY**

**CHAPTER TWO: ARIA MONTGOMERY**

_As I watched Aria sit in the chair in the corner of the hospital room, I knew she was holding something back, but wasn't in the mood to share. I think she knew what I saw, or at least wanted to know what I saw. She kept coming to visit me with my friends or alone trying to get me to wake up, begging me to get up. Uh, I wish I could Aria but its not that easy. Her phone beeps, she looks at the message on it and then looks at Spencer who is reading a book to me, and Emily who has fallen asleep in another chair. "I gotta get going," she tells Spencer as she pauses. "Ok, that's fine," she tells Aria. "Um... this is Hanna in a coma, why are you reading Edgar Allen Poe?" Aria asks standing before heading to the door. "If I had to read one more time about Justin Bieber I was going to kill myself," Spencer tells her, making Aria smile as she leaves the room. As I followed her to the elevator I was thinking, thank God I didn't have to hear Spencer quote the raven, gees, I liked it when Mona visited, which was by herself mostly. She'd paint my nails, do my make up and read me US. So I tolerate Spencer when she's around. I stood in the elevator with Aria watching her checking her text on her phone, they're from Ezra, obviously. _

_I watched as she walked to his apartment and I watched as she knocks on the door, waiting for him to answer. That's basically all I can do as what I am right now, watch, I can't really communicate with them or anyone at all. I haven't even met anyone else like myself so I don't really know what to call this. When Ezra opened the door, Aria walked in kissed him hello and then threw herself on the couch. Ezra followed suit, then looked at Aria. "How's Hanna?" He asks wondering about me, it's nice to see he's concerned. "She... she's fine. She hasn't woken up, but..." she wants to continue but there's tears in her eyes. "I some how feel this is my fault," she begins to cry, Ezra begins to comfort her, putting his hand on her face. "It's not your fault," he tells her and kisses her, she kisses back. After their brief kiss Aria looks at him, she takes off her shirt looking at him like she's ready. "Aria, are you sure?" He asks, she looks at him with pure emotion. "Extremely positive," she kisses him again. I know where this is going so I walk out the apartment and leave them to do their business. I would have watched but that would be wrong._

After Aria and Ezra made passionate love, they fell asleep in each other's arms on his bed. When Aria woke up, she looked at Ezra sleeping peacefully, and loving the look on his face. Ezra wakes up and looks at Aria, "Hello," he tells her smiling. "Hey you," she replies back playfully. "This is so perfect," she tells him. Being with him makes her feel safe, nothing can ruin this moment. Until there's a knock on the door, Ezra looks at her. "Uh..." Another knock, then a voice. "Ezra Fitz, this is the Rosewood Police Department we need you to open the door or we forced to break it down," a voice tells him from behind the door. "One second," Ezra tells them and begins to put on pants and a button up tee, without buttoning it up, Aria throws on one of Ezra's shirts.

Ezra opens the door and an officer walks in with two other officers and Byron and Ella rush in. "Aria," they run to her side. "What's going on?" Aria is confused, so is Ezra. "Did something happen between you two?" Byron begins to ask but sees from their appearances something did happen. "Nothing happened," Ezra begins to say. "Ezra Fitz you are under arrest for statutory rape," the first officer says placing handcuffs on Ezra and then stating the Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent, if you refuse to wave that right anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one would be appointed to you," he tells him as he leads Ezra down the hall to the car. Aria begins to follow but her father stops her before she can. "You are in deep trouble," he tells her. "I love him, he did not rape me... we made love," she tells them and then rushes down stairs in enough time to see Ezra being placed in the back seat. "Aria, I love you," he tells her just a second later the car leaves. Tears are flowing out of Aria's eyes.

_It's been a few weeks since Ezra's arrest, Aria tried to visit him but her parents had it to where she can't be added to the visitors list. I watched her at the hearing, she held it together and tried her best from breaking down watching the man she loves going through this. This shouldn't be happening and she's blaming A on this. A was the only one who knew. She waited patiently for the judge to come out of his chambers with his verdict. Judge Reinhardt comes out and sits down. "In the case of Ezra Fitz, I find the defendant guilty of second degree rape with the minor Aria Montgomery. I here on order 10 years maximum in the state prison," as soon as Aria hears those words tears are flowing out her eyes again. She couldn't fathom living without Ezra, especially for so long. _

_Since Ezra's sentencing Aria's been sulking in her bedroom at the house, her parents barely look at her, she doesn't even talk to them. She tried to convince them that the relationship started before she found out that he was her teacher. But they didn't want to listen, her father was one to talk. I hate seeing her like this, no one should lose the one they love like that. I watch Aria sit up on her bed, remembering her parents are gone. She grabs her suitcase out of her closet and starts packing up clothes and other necessities, she knows that Ezra's place is empty and needed to get away. I watched and followed her as she packed things up, when she got to Ezra's place she was feeling sick again. She's been feeling that way for a few days now and she couldn't drop a certain feeling. On the way there she stopped at a drug store to pick something up, I couldn't imagine one of us picking up one of these things. _

_She went through her suitcase and pulled out a pregnancy test. She looked over the box and the instructions. I watched as Aria walked into the bathroom, I couldn't go in with her even though she couldn't see me it'll still feel weird. I hate that i'm not here for her, she needs someone who understands someone who can comfort her, with Ezra gone and Emily and Spencer distracted by their situations, she needed someone._

After Aria took the pregnancy test, she left it on the counter while she paced back and forth in the front of the couch. It felt weird being here after the fact that Ezra is in prison and she can't visit him, what if she was pregnant, what would she do? She needed to finish high school and go to college, she couldn't do nothing. Her phone beeps and she walks to the counter, she picks up the stick and can't believe it. She's pregnant.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading, I hope you are enjoying this. The next chapter is going to be about Emily, I hope you guys please comment favorite, etc... Recommend this story to a friend if you like it. Flaunt it, get me more readers, More comments. Love you all. How ironic is it, i'm writing this lovely chapter about Aria finding out she's preggers and i am watching the episode where she finds out about Maggie, lol. Also as I was writing the Miranda rights, "I kept repeating the line, you have the right to be an attorney" from 21 Jump St. LOL love that movie. **

**Sorry for the long outro...**


	3. Emily Fields' Story

**FROZEN: THE HANNA MARIN STORY**

**CHAPTER THREE: EMILY FIELDS**

_I watched Emily fall asleep almost every time she visited me in the hospital. It was like she was eating and breathing swimming and Maya, her girlfriend. I like Emily and Maya together but sometimes it felt like Em was giving up on swimming and worried about Maya more. I listened to Spencer reading 'the raven' and I couldn't handle it, but I saw Emily wake up and look at her, she pauses and looks at her. "Good morning, sleepy head," Spencer tells Emily. "It's morning?" she asks in a groggy voice. "Not technically, but you have been falling asleep every single time we come in. What are you doing all day that makes you exhausted when you come in?" Spencer asks her, Em looks at her. "I'm with Maya most of the day, I do have a life, you know," she tells her friend. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you defensive," Spencer books the book down and looks at sleeping me. She takes the back of her hand and rubs it on my cheek. "She looks so peaceful. I wonder if she's dreaming?" She asks out loud. I stand in front of Spencer, almost face to face, ready to scream. "I'm right here, Spencer, i'm in front you, can't you see me?" I tell her but knowing she can't, I want to cry to scream it. _

_Emily stands up to leave, she grabs her bag and looks at Spencer. "I'm heading home, Maya's probably worried," she tells Spencer. "That's fine, i'm going to stay here, it's better than being at home where reporters and police are trying to get a confession out of me," she tells Emily, getting a worried look on her face, "They can't touch me here," she adds. "Call me..." she tells Spencer while looking at my body laying on the bed. I decide i'm going to follow her, see what's going on in her life. As we leave the hospital she gets a call from her mother, she answers on the second ring. "Hey..." she tells her mother after answering it. "Hi, honey, are you on your way home?" I hear her mother say through the phone. Emily looks around and sees Maya's car waiting for her. "Actually I was planning on staying at the hospital, to just be there," she tells her mother. Is she lying to her mother? Naughty naughty Emily. I know her parents weren't a fan of Maya's but this was a new persona._

After saying goodbye to her mother Emily walked towards Maya, who was leaning against the passenger side of Emily's car. They've been sharing the car since they started dating. As she walks up to her, "Hey there stranger" Maya tells her and then they share a quick kiss. "Did you just lie to Mama Pam again?" Maya teases her, she looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "Well, what she doesn't know won't kill her," she tells her. Maya opens Emily's door and leads her in, after closing the door behind Emily she walks to the driver's side and gets in the car. They share another kiss before Maya starts it up and heads to their secret hide away. Since her parents are being on the edge of sending her away and Pam Fields wants to get rid of her, they have a hotel where they like to play house at. They have a few of their belongings to make it feel like home, like pictures and flowers.

When they get in the room, they get on the bed with the take out they picked up on the way. Maya walks to the mini fridge and grabs drinks for them. "This is so much better than both our homes," Emily tells her laying on the bed stretched out. "At my house I would have to hear my mother complain about me skipping swimming and about you," she tells her, then sits up, taking off her jacket and putting it on the bed next to her. We see a bruise on her forearm on her left arm, she grabs a drink from Maya's hand. "I'm still sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you," Maya tells her kissing the bruise as she sits down next to her. "Why don't we just leave? Run away to Canada or some place?" Emily asks ignoring Maya's billionth apology. She couldn't stand hearing her apologize for hurting her once, it wasn't like it was going to happen again.

_I've been watching all my friends, and Emily seems the worse off, she's been lying to her mother about sneaking off with Maya and they've been living out of hotel room together and now Emily's suggesting they move to another state. What happened to the Em I knew? The devoted friend, swimmer? This Emily was completely different from the old Em. "Canada? Why leave the country?" Maya asks. "It's just a thought, but c'mon, let's do it, let's just leave, we don't need to stay in Rosewood," Emily tells her. "What about graduating high school? College?" Maya asks her, yeah this isn't the Emily I knew. It's like being with Maya has made her personality go a complete 180. She hasn't even been in touch with our friends, she'd only see Spencer or Aria when they were at the hospital the same time she was, she didn't know about Ezra's arrest or even paid attention when they spoke to her at the hospital. It's like she only went to sleep._

_I've been watching the way they act around each other. Maya's hit her a few other times, the recent one happened after they packed their bags to leave. They made an official decision to leave, they were going to California. After Emily texted Spencer telling her that she was going some where and wasn't coming back, she needed to let her know that she was ok and was going to be ok, Maya got upset thinking that Emily was texted another girlfriend. She gave her a black eye, I don't know why she's staying with someone like that. But I guess love can do that to you. I hate seeing this going on and not being able to do anything about it. Emily should be focused on swimming and going to college not this. This shouldn't be happening._

Two days before Emily left Rosewood she packed her things at her house, things at her place with Maya. She changed her mind and she wasn't leaving with her, she needed to get away and Maya wasn't the girl she thought she was, she was obsessive and abusive. This wasn't the Maya Emily fell in love with. She would have stayed in Rosewood but there she was focused on what happened to Hanna and her parents about to disown her. Emily changed her mind alright and she was now determined to get her life back on track, the road she needs to take. When they get to the bus station, they are going on two different trips.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS. I'M TRYING TO WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND POST THEM AT ONE TIME. SO I'M TRYING TO GET THE GIRLS STORY OUT OF THE WAY SO WHEN IT'S TIME I'LL HAVE THE PERFECT PLOT POINTS FOR THE 'FUTURE'. LIKE, FAVORITE, COMMENT, RECOMMEND AND RE READ. THANKS AGAIN.**


	4. Spencer Hastings' Story

**FROZEN: A HANNA MARIN STORY**

**CHAPTER FOUR: SPENCER HASTINGS**

* * *

_Days, weeks, since my accident, Spencer has been glued to my bed side. She's been reading to me non stop, telling me about everything going on, but I can see it happening. I saw Aria lose Ezra to prison, Emily to Maya, and now Spencer is losing the battle of her life. She could end up in prison for Alison's murder, which we all know she didn't commit. She might not show it but I know she's freaked out, worried about her future. I'm sitting on the chair on the other side of my bed, Spencer's on the other, catching sleep. Mona walks in the room, waking her up when the door slams shut behind her. "Oh, Spence, I didn't see you there," she tells her, clutching her purse close to her. "That's fine, i've been invisible here. I like that," she tells her, getting comfortable on the chair sitting up. "Why don't you go home? Sleep in your bed than on that uncomfortable chair." Mona tells her sounded a little human. "Invisible me doesn't get harassed my the media or cops. They've been on my pavement since Hanna's accident and convinced I killed Alison," she tells Mona, looks at her and hands her a pair of keys. "Look, my parents are out of town this weekend and it's time to get a good night of sleep, go my place," she tells her with compassion. I knew Mona was a nice person deep down, we both are._

_"Seriously, Mona, thanks for the offer," Spencer begins to tell her... "Spencer, I'm not taking a no," as Mona says that, Spencer grabs the keys. "Thanks," and then leaves. I begin to follow her, but I stay for a few minutes to listen to latest school and celebrity gossip. After an hour with Mona I head to her house, I notice Spencer's car in the drive way and the kitchen light on. When I walk inside I see her sitting at the island talking to Aria and Emily, she hasn't been able to talk to anyone else. "Do you think A is giving up on us? A's getting everything they want," Spencer tells her friends. "Yeah, my relationship is over, your going to be a convicted felon if you can't get the charges dropped like soon," Aria tells them. I'm sitting in the spot where I would have been if I weren't in the hospital, "I still can't believe Mona was nice to you," Emily puts in her two cents. I can't believe how messed up everything is, things weren't suppose to be like this._

After the girls left for the night, Spencer slept peacefully on Mona's couch. She would have felt weird sleeping in Mona's bed or her parents room. She keeps waiting for the last shoe to drop and things will clear her name or worse, convict her. When she awoke in the morning she wanted to head straight to the hospital but knew she couldn't keep putting life off. She needed to catch up on school so she headed to her house after texting her mother she was coming home and needed to know how to lawn looked. When she arrived, it was empty. Thank God, she couldn't handle any more piranha's on her lawn trying to make her feel crazy. When she walked through the door to the house, Spencer saw her mother and father sitting at the island with Melissa and Ian. "Good morning, honey, it's about time you came home," Veronica tells her daughter while hugging her. "Well my friends been in the hospital, I needed to be there," she tells her looking at her. "I got all your assignments from school, they said you can take a week to finish it before you return," her mother lets her know. "Thanks, I appreciate that," Spencer tells her. "I need to take a shower," she adds then heads upstairs to her room.

It's been over a month since Hanna's accident, Spencer has caught up on all her classes in school and has been helping Aria out with anything she needs. She's been trying to text Emily but she's been skipping school a lot and hanging out with Maya a lot more. She texts Emily this morning that they need to meet for lunch before she plans on leaving. Aria was coming along and they needed to see each other, while Aria and Spencer waited at the Bistro they were talking about Ezra. "Have you tried to tell him? Can't you call him? Write him?" Spencer asks her friend. "I haven't told him, I can't... There's nothing he can do behind bars,' she tells her just as Emily walks up to the table with sunglasses on. "Hey," she says as she sits down, leaving the glasses on. "Hey," Aria and Spencer tell her, "Are you going to take them off, we're in doors?" Aria asks looking at her. "No, i'm good," Emily is acting defensive. "Did... Did something happen between you and Maya?" Spencer asks her friend, worried about her.

_I wish I was there to tell them what was going on with Emily and let them know where she was heading. They know she wants to leave the Rosewood but doesn't know all the details about everything going on. As far as I know, Maya plans on leaving to California, Emily on the other hands is going to Arizona and worry about making a new life for herself there. I would say at least i'm happy that Emily is finally leaving Maya but then again she's leaving Rosewood and everyone behind. She's leaving me behind. Aria grabs Emily's hand and looks her square in the eye, "I believe the Emily we know wouldn't let anyone put a hand on her or would at least tell her friends if they were," she gets concerns for her friend. "I'm fine," Emily tells her friends again. Emily checks the clock on her phone, "I gotta get going, my bus leaves soon," she looks at them, "I just needed to let you know that i'm ok, i'm going to be ok and i'll keep in touch with you," she tells them stands up. The girls follow suit, Emily hugs both of them goodbye and leaves. Aria looks at Spencer, concerned for her friend._

_"I'm not the only one who is a little worried about her, am I?" Spencer asks Aria, she confirms her question. Darren Wilden then walks into the restaurant with two other officers, "Spencer Hastings, can we speak to you outside for a moment?" He asks her, she looks at him. "What's going on?" She asks him. "We can either do this outside, or in here?" He asks her, she stands up and looks at him. "Your really doing this?" She says leading him outside. "Call my mother," she tells Aria as she walks outside and gets arrested. I can't believe this is happening, especially to Spencer.  
_

One Week Later, Spencer's been in jail, her mother has been visiting her to keep her updated. She wasn't set a bail and she has been in a bad mood since she went in, she hasn't been able to sleep or anything. She's sitting in a room talking to her mother through a window, bags under her eyes, her hair a mess. "Mom, get me out of here. I didn't kill Alison," she begs her mother. "I know. I know sweetie, i'm doing everything in my power to get you out of here. It's really hard though with all the evidence they have against you, it's extremely convincing," Veronica looks at her daughter, tears are spilling out of Spencer's eyes. "I didn't kill her, I couldn't hurt anyone, mom..." she spills out. Veronica looks at her daughter, she doesn't want her to miss out on life for something she wasn't even guilty of. "Mommy..." Spencer puts her hand on the glass, Veronica puts her up against her daughter's print. "I got this," she tells her. "I love you."


	5. Caleb Rivers' Story

**FROZEN: A HANNA MARIN STORY**

**CHAPTER FIVE: CALEB RIVERS**

* * *

It's the middle of the night and Caleb Rivers, a seventeen year old foster child has run away from this foster home and has been living in the school for a while now in private. He doesn't want to go back to his foster family because of different reasons so he's been crashing there at the school. He's literally gotten away with murder, until tonight when the silent alarms went off and the cops arrested him. As he was handcuffed to a bench, he notices someone else next to him. Handcuffed just like him, he looks at this girl sitting next to him. "What did you do, steal some lip gloss?" he asks joking around with her, she looks at him with almost an evil stare. "For your information the cops grabbed me up from the park, I was sleeping on a bench," she tells Caleb then looks him over. "What are you in for, did you steal a play boy or something?" Caleb gives her a second glance over, he notices her strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, her hazel eyes hiding under her side swept bangs, and the fingerless gloves she was wearing with her jeans and holey tee shirt.

"Actually, I was crashing in my school," he admits to her. "So we're both public sleepers," she tells him, "I don't see any trouble in that," she raises her voice a little to get the attention from the cops. "Your a little trouble maker, aren't you?" He asks looking at her, watching the cops around them focused on other things. "Sometimes, it's a gift," she tells him smirking. A police officer walks back to the both of them, "Ms. Cameron, we're letting you go with a warning, the next time we find you in the park, library, church or any other public place, your not going to be so lucky," before he un-cuffs her, he looks at Caleb. "Mr. Rivers' we talked to the principal, he's doing the same for you, you both are extremely lucky we're being generous with our get out of jail free cards tonight," he finish telling them and then uncuffs them from the bench.

After walking out of the police station Caleb walks towards this mystery girl. "Are you hungry? I was thinking I can treat you to something to eat," she stops in her tracks and turns around, looks him over. "And why should I do that?" She holds onto the strap of her bag, watching him basically doing the same. "Because i'm trying to be nice and you seem like a person i'd like to know," he smiles at her, she half smiles. "I don't even know your name," she states again, smiling. "I'm Caleb, can I get to know you?" He asks. "Roan, sure" she asks. They walk to the nearest place that's either iHop or open all night, they found a 24 hour Diner. After ordering drinks and something to eat, Caleb looked at her. "So what's your story? Mommy and daddy said no to getting you a new car and you decided to run away?" Roan looks at him with disgust while stirring her straw in her drink. "It's not suburban like that, what about you, did your mommy and daddy even notice you were gone?" She asks teasing him right back. He gives her almost the same look she gave him. "No, seriously, why were you sleeping in the park?" He asks, she stops stirring and looks him square in the eye. "You tell me your sad story first..."

He looks at her, moves the salt and pepper in front of him and opening and closes them while he's talking to her. "My parents dumped me to the state, i've been living in the foster system for the past couple of years. All they want are the checks," he tells her. She stops him from opening the salt again, places her hand on his, "Sorry," she looks down, then begins to tell him. "I needed to get away from my mother's new husband, he's been hitting on me and sneaking into my room nights at a time, so a month ago I left. Didn't have an exact plan, so here I am," she looks at him. "Did he ever?" She stops tears from coming out, "No, I wouldn't let him, but it's not like my mom would believe me," she looks Caleb in the eyes, "it's like I was invisible, she's been on and off drugs since my dad left, I was thinking about looking for him, but he never..." she stops their conversation when the food arrives. They begin to eat their meals.

After eating, they stayed sitting, the place was barely empty at that time of the night and it wasn't like either of them had a place to sleep or stay. Caleb paid for their meal with some of his cell phone business money. They both got to know each other a lot better, he looks at her again. "Have you tried calling your dad?" She looks away from him, not really want to talk about that. "He's been out of my life for the past 10 years, if he wanted to be in my life, he would have tried..." she looks at Caleb, "Besides why haven't you tried looking for yours?" She asks, "I don't know where they are, I don't even have one clue on where to start looking," he tells her. "_Besides_ your the one who mentioned they found an address for a parent," he says throwing that in her face. "Your right, but its an hour bus ride to Brook Haven in the nice part of town," she tells him, he gets confused. "How would you...?" He asks. She looks at him. "I went there once, stood outside his house for like 15 minutes, watched him with his new family, he was happy without me," she tells him.

"What if I went with you?" He asks her, she looks at him. "Would you talk to him then? I seriously think you need to try before giving up, if I knew where either of my parents were, I wouldn't give up," she gives into Caleb. She knew deep down that he was right. "Sure," after agreeing they went to the bus station got a ticket for the next ride to Brook Haven. When they arrived there Roan got a little nervous, it was seven in the morning now and wasn't even sure if he was going to be home, on a saturday. Before she got on the bus, she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair down and put it on the right side. They both stood in front of the house in the street, Caleb looks at her. "You got this," he tells her. She leaves her bag by Caleb and walks to the front door, when she gets to the doorstep she takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door. She hears a girls voice, "I got it," then a teenage girl about three years younger than her opens the door. "H-Hi, i'm looking for Blake Cameron," Roan tells this girl. "Dad, there's someone at the door for you," she yells for Blake to hear.

Blake walks to the door, the girl walks away, when he gets there he looks at Roan and takes a moment, neither one of them speaking. Tears start spilling out his eyes, "Roan," he goes in to hug her, she hugs him back she's crying now, too. "Daddy, I missed you," she tells him, they let go and he wants to lead her in. "One second, can my friend come in, too?" She asks him, looking back at Caleb. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," she adds drying her tears. "That's fine," Blake looks at Caleb, who's sitting on the curb on the other side of the street watching. Blake makes a hand motioning Caleb to come in to his house, "Come on in, son," he tells him. Caleb grabs their belongings and walks to the nice house in the suburbs.

After Blake invited them in, he introduced Roan to his wife, Keli, her daughter from her previous marriage, Preya (who answered the door), and her half sister, Fallon. It was hard for him to hear that she ran away but offered her the guest room, after hearing about Caleb and him wanting to find his family, he hired a private investigator to search for them. He was even generous and let Caleb stay with him, on the couch of course, but that didn't stop Caleb and Roan from falling in love. After quickly getting to know each other, they took their time before they had their first kiss, they haven't had sex yet. They were saving that for the right moment. After a few weeks, the investigator found Caleb's mom, they talked on the phone and she even invited him to go to see her in California where she was now staying. He even invited Roan to come, she accepted.

It's the day that Caleb and Roan's plane is leaving, he's in Roan's new room that she's staying in for now. They are sitting on the bed, making out, they stop and look at each other. "I can't believe we're even dating," she looks at him, "when I first met you I thought you were a bum," she tells him smiling, he looks at her, "I thought you were a privileged suburban girl," he laughs it off, she does too. "Look at us now," he adds. "We found our parents, we have the lives we were meant to have," he tells her. "I'm glad i'm going with you," she kisses him. Blake knocks on the open door and opens it further, walking, he looks at them sitting on her bed. "Roan, can I talk to you in my private?" He asks her, she looks at him. "You can tell me in front of Caleb," she tells her father. "It's serious," he tells his daughter. "I'm serious," she stands up and walks closer to him. "It's about your mother, I just a recieved a phone call, she was admitted into the hospital in Rosewood last night, she died this morning," as Blake tells Roan this, tears form in her eyes, Caleb rushes off the bed and into her arms, she holds on to him and the tears start falling out. She might have hated the choices her mother made but she always loved her. Caleb looks at her, "I can't go," she lets them fall. "I know," is all he says. Roan then turns and hugs her father, he hugs her back.

Roan is a tough girl but she knew she couldn't stop the tears, Caleb knows now that he couldn't not go to Cali, he needs to see his mother. And he did.


End file.
